Letters
by animeprincess11
Summary: Zuko has been having a hard time sleeping due to a figure invading his mind. He writes a letter to the figure and delivers it to her, how will things turn out in the end? Read to find out. :3 Zutara
1. Zuko's Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Avatar. :3

* * *

Zuko laid in his room restlessly tossing and turning in his bed. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He saw her long brown hair down out of its braid. A rare sight to see, but he managed to catch a glimpse when he found the Avatar and his friends resting at a large pond. Along with her hair, the Fire Nation Prince saw her crystal blue eyes, small but perfect lips, her dark skin and everything that made the young Waterbender.

Each night she taunted him, even when he had not seen the group for what seemed like ages. Many would think that his new home and job in Ba Sing Se would keep his mind off of her, but it was far from it. She forever taunted him in his sleep and his mind.

Fed up with trying to sleep, Zuko threw his blanket off of him and put on his shirt and shoes before heading outside. Once outside, he climbed his way onto the roof and sat there looking at the night sky. The sky that held the moon, the sphere that held more power for the Waterbender and decreased his own power. Zuko looked down at his hand and flexed it a bit. It had been a while since he had last bended.

Looking back up to the sky he saw the all to familiar sky bison that carried the key to his acceptance back into his home; and also carried the key to his restless ness. He watched the bison land several houses down from his new one. Standing, he jumped back down to the ground and entered his own home again. Lighting a candle in the corner of a room, he pulled out a piece of paper and ink brush. Sitting there, he began to write.

* * *

"Come on Katara, come inside." Sokka yawned and stretched as he climbed off Appa after his sister.

"I will in a little while. I want to work on my bending for a while." Katara walked a little ways from the house without looking at her brother.

"Be careful Katara." Aang told her as he too headed inside.

"I will, good night Sokka, Aang, and Toph." She turned and smiled at the three of them.

Once her three companions entered their home, Katara turned away and walked a little more farther from the house. She looked at her feet deep in thought. They were finally getting help from the Earth King in the war against the Fire Nation. She elated that their objective was finally being fulfilled, but other thoughts came to her mind. The 4 of them were splitting up. Aang was going to the Eastern Air Temple to see some Guru, Sokka was going to meet their father, and Toph was going to meet her mother. While she stays here and helps the Earth King. To be honest in her own mind, she was going to be all alone.

All alone in the giant Earth Nation Capital. Katara hugged herself and fell to her knees with her head down casted. She was never alone for this long. Ever since her mother died and her father had headed out to the war, she's always had Sokka there with her. Then their family slowly grew. They found Aang and then later Toph. This type of loneliness is one she would have to get used to.

* * *

Zuko waved his hand over the paper to dry the ink quickly before rolling it up and tying it. He blew out the candle and stood up with grace before heading for the front door.

"Going somewhere Zuko?" Iroh asked as he stepped out of his room.

"Just for a walk Uncle." He stated without looking at him.

"If you say so." Iroh noticed the rolled paper in his hand before turning and heading into his room again. "Don't be out too late, work begins tomorrow."

"I won't Uncle." Zuko shut the door behind him as he walked outside.

The Fire Prince headed in the direction that he had seen the bison land earlier with his letter on his mind. Is this the right thing to do? Suddenly give a letter to someone who considered him an enemy?

"If I want to rest again, I must." He answered his own thoughts in a whisper.

Not too long after he left, he noticed someone sitting in middle of the road hugging themselves. He stopped a little ways off and recognized the long braid of brown hair. His breath hitched in his throat and cursed himself. She looked like she was left all alone in the world.

Zuko took a deep breath before walking forward a bit and stopping a few feet from her.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

_That voice..._ Katara's head snapped up and she looked at the figure in front of her. She jumped up and readied her water whip to defend herself as she stared at the banished Fire Prince in front of her.

"You aren't going to get Aang this time Zuko." She seethed at him.

"I'm not here for the Avatar." He held his hands up. "I've given up on capturing him." He stated as he looked at her.

Zuko could feel his heart pounding as he looked at her. She was still as he remembered her, just a little more mature looking. He admired the way her stance was as she held the stream of water in the air.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" She watched him closely.

"I understand that you do not trust me. Especially with all that has happened." He still held his hands in the air. "I'm actually here to see you."

Confusion appeared in Katara's eyes as he spoke those last words. "Why would you want to see me?"

Zuko lowered his arms and held out the hand that held the paper he was holding. "This is for you."

Katara returned her water to her pouch and hesitantly approached Zuko. Once she had took the paper from him, she stepped back several steps. Katara untied the string and opened the letter before she began to read.

Dear Katara,

I know this is abrupt to you, but I felt that I must give this to you. I had been looking at the night sky when I noticed the Avatar's flying bison landing several houses down from my own. That's when I decided that I must confess several things to you.

Over the past while, I have been chasing your group with much determination. After the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, my Uncle and I have been considered traitors to the Fire Nation. I continued my pursuit for a while longer till we arrived here in Ba Sing Se; things changed from then on. Uncle and I have been leading a steady life here and we have created a home in this city.

The night you went into the Di Lee's underground hideout, I had infiltrated my way down there as well. I had come across your sky bison that day and had plans of holding him hostage in hopes that the Avatar would turn himself over in exchange for his pet. It was then that my Uncle showed up and talked some sense into me. I then released the bison and let him be his way.

Another thing I must confess is hard from me to do. It has nothing to do with the Avatar, but with you and only you. For the past many months, you have haunted me in my dreams. You have ever since our fight in the Northern Water Tribe. At first it was a new feeling to me, but thanks to guidance from Uncle, I now understood my feelings. In some way some how, you captured my heart. The truth is Katara, I love you.

Although I know that there is no way that someone as beautiful and pure as you could fall for a horrible monster like me, just know that if I am ever around and you need help, I will be there to protect you. I wish you luck in the battle against my father and my former home; if you should ever need any help, Uncle and I will be glad to assist you.

-Zuko

Katara stared at the letter for a moment more after reading it with shock. Prince Zuko…loved her? And was offering to help them? This was so much information to take in all at once. She lowered the paper to look at Zuko to find him gone. Katara looked up at the sky with the wind blowing around her.

000

Zuko watched her from his hidden perch on top of a nearby house. She had not noticed when left since she was highly enveloped in the letter. He could see her face of shock due to the shining moon and he smiled a little. He had actually told her. Though he would never have a chance with her, at least she knows how he felt and that Uncle and him were willing to help them with the final battle against the Fire Nation. Zuko left his perch and headed back to his home to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Well, this is the first chapter of this series. :3 Feel free to let me know what you thought about it. Keep in mind this is my first Avatar fic, so some of the characters are a little OOC.

-AP1


	2. Katara's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. :3

* * *

"Katara, are you alright?" Aang asked as he appraoched his friend.

Katara had spent most of her morning sitting on one of the windowsills just staring outside. She didn't eat or speak to anyone yet and no one had bothered till now. When Aang spoke to her, she turned her head to look at him and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Aang. I just got a lot on my mind."

"It's about all of us leaving isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's part of it." She sighed and looked outside the window again.

"Don't worry Katara, we will all be back together again very soon. It will be like we never separated." Aang smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Aang." Katara reached up and put her hand on top of his and nodded at him.

000

Later that day the group was found at the Earth King's palace preparing for Aang and Sokka's departure to Chameleon Bay then the Easter Air Temple. Katara stood leaning into Appa and petting as her way of saying good bye.

"Katara," Aang walked over, "there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it Aang?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I've been wanting to say it for a long time." He looked down a bit and blushed. "Katara I-"

"Alright! Who's ready to go on a man only road trip?" Sokka jumped in and gave Aang a noogie.

Katara made a face at the two before looking at the Earth King as he descended the stairs.

"Aang and Sokka, I wish you a good journey. Ba Sing Se owes you it's thanks. We look forward to your safe return."

Aang and Sokka put their hands together and bowed to the King. Sokka began to climb onto Appa when a member of the guard approached bearing the news about the Kyoshi warriors arriving. That caused Sokka to promptly fall off the flying bison.

After explaining who the Kyoshi warriors were to the King, Aang and Sokka were off to their destinations. After a brief goodbye to the Earth King, Katara and Momo headed off to the meeting of the Council of Five.

000

"How about we get a cup of tea Momo?" Katara asked Momo as they passed a tea shop.

Momo chattered a bit and the two headed into the shop.

"Two please." She told the attendant at the door.

The attendant nodded and took them to a seat. From across the room, a set of golden eyes had spied her as she entered. Zuko looked from his uncle and walked over to her table.

"What may I serve you today?" He asked as he approached her.

Katara recognized the voice immediately and resisted the urge to look up. "One Jasmine and one Chamomile tea please." She told him while petting Momo on the head.

"I'll be right back with that Ma'am." He nodded and walked back to the window. "I need a Jasmine and Chamomile teas please Uncle."

"Coming right up." He nodded and poured the two teas. "I see we have a familiar face in our presence."

"Yes." He nodded as he put the teas on a tray and walked back over to the table. Zuko set the cups down for her.

"Thank you…."

"Lee."

"Thank you Lee." She turned her head up and gave him a smile before taking a drink of the tea. "This is delicious; give your Uncle my regards."

Zuko could have sworn that his heart had just fluttered to his throat. "I will." He nodded and left them alone.

Momo chattered as Zuko left the table and stuck his head in his cup. Katara giggled at the action and took another sip of her tea., Katara finished her tea and sat there thinking about what all was happening in her life at the moment. Everyone was gone to do their own thing for a week and last night Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation had said that he loved her.

For some reason, her mind just couldn't get over that fact. Then another question was plaguing her mind at the same time; why did she feel strangely…excited about it? Along with helping the Earth King prepare for the invasion, she had to deal with her own heart and mind. She had only liked one other person and that was Jet, but he turned out to be a jerk…until a couple of days ago when he helped them in the bottom of Lake Laogai.

Katara looked at Momo who was turning his cup upside down now that it was empty. "Shall we go Momo?" She giggled a little at his actions. He chattered and climbed on her shoulder. Katara reached inside of her pouch and pulled out a few coins. She turned and walked over to Zuko and handed the money to him.

"I wish to speak to you tonight." Katara flat out told him. "Meet me near the same area as last night." She then turned and walked out of the tea shop.

Zuko watched her leave and closed his hand on the money. "Looks like you have another date tonight Nephew."

"I don't think so Uncle." He turned and put the money in the money box.

000

Katara sat in the apartment thinking intently. She had said that she need to talk to Zuko, but at the moment, she couldn't remember what. She sighed exasperatedly and fell face first into a conveniently placed pillow.

"I'm such an idiot…" She said to herself through the pillow.

Deep in her mind, Katara knew that she would not openly be able to talk to him. For the longest time he was the enemy, she couldn't just walk up and talk to him after a stinking letter he gave her.

"A letter…That's it!" She jumped up and went to the desk on the other side of the room. "He hadn't been able to talk to me apparently and I can't talk to him, so this is the perfect thing to do!" Katara sighed happily to herself as she pulled out a piece of parchment and some ink.

000

Katara put down the ink brush and lightly blew on the last words to dry the ink before rolling the paper up and tying it shut with a piece of string. It was starting to get dark when Katara looked at the sky. She got up and got herself to something to eat while she gathered her wits. She would deliver it to Zuko, but would she just give it to him then leave or stick around and wait for him to read it.

She drowned in her thoughts for a while before realizing that the sun had already set. Gathering the note and making sure Momo was asleep, Katara headed out to meet the banished Fire Prince.

Katara arrived at the meeting spot and found that Zuko had yet to arrive. She sighed and wished that he would get there soon. She wasn't sure if her wits would stay with her. When she looking in the direction he was supposed to be coming from, Katara saw a figure and deciphered it to be the person she was waiting for.

Zuko stopped in front of Katara in what he thought was an appropriate distance. Katara and Zuko stood there staring at one another for a moment before one spoke up.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah…I don't know why though. It's hard for me to just open up and talk to you. You were my enemy and it's hard to just open up and talk to you." She told him. "So I wrote this instead."

Katara held out the letter in her hand. Zuko stepped forward and took it from her. His hand briefly touched hers as he took the letter from her. Katara startled a little at the contact and pulled back her hand.

"If you want to reply to it, I will be here tomorrow night." Katara told him before turning and walking off back to her apartment.

Zuko watched her walk off and looked down at the letter. He closed his hand around it gently and turned to walk back to his apartment as well. Once he arrived back, Uncle was sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"Have a nice chat?" He asked without looking up as Zuko shut the door.

"We really didn't talk." Zuko stated as he walked back to his room. "Good night Uncle."

"Good night Zuko." Iroh drank more of his tea.

After Zuko had shut the door to his room, he walked over to the candle and lit it. Walking over to the window sill, Zuko opened the letter and sat down to read it.

Zuko,

Your letter last night…it was abrupt and shocking to me. I didn't know what to think about it. I didn't really think that you of all people would feel like that towards me. I know that Aang does, but he is too much like a brother to me for anything to happen. I guess in a way I feel flattered, but it also makes me wonder why.

I thank you for your offer of help against the Fire Nation, but I'm not sure how Aang and Sokka will go for it. I know my brother will have a fit, but Aang might accept the help. But with the past tirades, I'm not totally sure if that will happen.

I hope your Uncle is doing well if not recovered from his injury by Azula. He seemed to be in good health earlier at the shop. I hope that the business will flourish for you.

Well, I wish you a good evening.

-Katara

Zuko looked outside at the moon after finishing the letter. Obviously she was surprised about his letter. He would be to if he was in her position. She had posed a good question though; why did he fall for her?

"Because you are a strong bender and make it beautiful like art." He replied to the sky.

* * *

I know it took me a while to update, but I had a bit of writers block for a while. It shouldn't take too long for the next chapter to come out, I got some good ideas for it. Anyways, thanks to all that replied on the first chapter. Yet again, more OCCness, but I'm trying my best at that. :3 


	3. Helping

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. :3

* * *

The following day had passed somewhat uneventfully for the two benders. Katara continued with her meetings with the Council of Five and Zuko worked in the Tea Shop with Iroh. It had been a pretty quite, yet boring day; or so it seemed to the city of Ba Sing Se.

As sun down approached, Zuko gathered up the letter he had in response to Katara and headed out to the selected meeting spot. When he arrived, Katara was no where to be found. He waited for what seemed like another hour and she still didn't show. Sighing in exasperation, Zuko turned to return home, but found a roughed up Katara.

"Zuko, I need your help…" She managed to speak before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled as she fell to the ground.

He rolled her onto her back and did a quick check over. She looked like she had been in a bad fight and barely escaped. Zuko picked up the Waterbender and quickly retreated to his apartment before anyone could find her.

"Uncle! I need some hot water please!" Zuko called out as he shut the door with his foot.

"Is everything alright?" Iroh looked out from the kitchen and saw Zuko setting Katara down.

"I'm not sure." Zuko told him as he looked up at Iroh. "She just said she needed my help."

Iroh nodded and filled a bowl with water and heated it with his hands as he walked to Zuko. He grabbed a rag along the way and stuck it in the water. When Iroh approached the teens, Zuko was pushing Katara's hair off of her face which had come out of its usual hairstyle.

"Thank you Uncle." Zuko nodded as he took the rag out of the bowl and rung the water out of it.

He proceeded to clean her face which was covered in a black substance which looked like soot. As Zuko looked closer at Katara's clothing, some parts of it were scorched as if it were touched by fire. Her arms were covered in the same black substance and her clothes as well.

"Uncle, who ever did this to her, was a Firebender." Zuko looked up at Iroh.

"So it seems." Iroh nodded. "And there is only one Firebender I know of that could do this damage."

"Azula."

000

Several hours had passed before Katara regained consciousness. When she opened her eyes, so saw an unfamiliar ceiling and sat up quickly, wincing in the process. She looked around and found Zuko sitting against a wall close to her, sleeping. Katara tried to gather her memories of what exactly happened.

That didn't take too long, because all of her memories came rushing back to her and the last thing she remembered was seeing Zuko and saying she needed his help. Katara looked at Zuko and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I see you finally woke up." Iroh spoke from her other side. "How are you feeling?"

"My body hurts." She told him as he kneeled next to her with a tray in his hands.

On the tray sat a bowl of soup, some bread, and a glass of water. Iroh picked up the bowl and heated it to a warm temperature before setting it down again.

"It's understandable." He nodded. "Eat up, I suppose you must be hungry after that fight."

"Thank you." Katara nodded and picked up the bowl of soup and took a sip of it. "It's delicious."

"Thank you, it's my special recipe." Iroh smiled. After a few moments, Iroh spoke up again. "It seems you gave Zuko quite a scare earlier."

Katara set her bowl down and looked down at her knees. "He was the only one I could turn to here. Ba Sing Se has been taken over by the Fire Nation. Azula posed as a Kyoshi warrior to gain access to the Palace with her cronies and has taken the Earth King. I tried my best against them, but it wasn't good enough. Ty Lee knocked out my water bending with her pressure point touches and I did the only thing I could; I ran."

"It was the smart thing to do. Azula is not one you should fight without companionship." Iroh nodded and patted her shoulder. "You are welcome here as long as you would like Katara." He smiled at her and stood up to let her finish her meal in piece.

Katara nodded and picked up her soup bowl again. She sipped at it slowly. It was a while before she finished her meal and she looked around and spotted the kitchen. Standing up slowly, Katara picked the tray up and set it on the counter before going back to the palate that she was sleeping on was. When she sat down she was startled when Zuko spoke up.

"I knew it had to be Azula when I saw the scorch marks on your clothes."

"She made the Earth King and me think that she was my friend Suki. When I saw her golden eyes, I knew I was in trouble." She turned her body and looked at him. "Thank you for helping me Zuko. I don't want to think of what would have happened if the Di Lee had caught me."

"The Di Lee?" Zuko furrowed his brow. "Don't they protect the Earth King?"

"They did, but apparently they are more loyal to Long Feng than the Earth King. I think Long Feng is working with Azula."

"Well you are safe here. Uncle and I will do whatever we can to help you."

"I know, thank you." She nodded and yawned a little bit.

"You need your rest after all the commotion. You can rest in my room, I'll sleep out here." He offered.

"Oh no, I don't want to put anyone out." Katara looked at him with an alarmed face.

"You aren't putting anyone out. You are a guest here and I insist on it." He stood up and held his hand out to help her up as well.

Katara hesitated a moment before letting him help her up. Zuko's hand lingered on Katara's for a moment before he collected himself and released her hand and lead the way to his room. Katara noticed the lingering and held her hand up to her chest a little bit. She watched his back for a moment before following him.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Zuko told her as he opened the door for her.

Katara nodded and walked by him to the room, when she was in the door way, she turned and gave him a smile. "Thank you for your help and hospitality Zuko. I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"You don't need to." He gave a small smile back. "Oh, this is for you." He pulled out a scroll of paper from his robes.

"Oh, thank you." She took the paper from him. "Well, good night to you then Zuko."

"Good night." Zuko nodded and shut the door when she went fully into the room.

He lingered for a moment before heading back to where Katara had once slept. He unfolded the blanket and covered himself after he had lain down on the palate. Zuko felt like he was in a dream and that when he woke up he would be in his bed. He opened his eyes after shutting them to find he wasn't in a dream, that all of this was really happening.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Katara had sat down on the palate in the room and looked at the letter in her hands. She untied the string and opened the letter before beginning to read.

Dear Katara,

Thank you for being concerned with the health of Uncle. He did recover fine from the injuries and went on to teach me a few tricks to counter Azula's lightning attacks. The tea shop did very well for its first day. Many of the high class citizens had heard of my Uncle's tea and flocked to try it.

You asked why did I fall for you, well I answered the question to myself out loud after reading. I said 'Because you are a strong bender and make it beautiful like art.' When I watched you waterbend, it was like a dance.

I am completely genuine about my offer to help you and the Avatar. I understand that it will take time to get adjusted to it. I am willing to wait as long as needed to earn the trust of you and your friends.

-Zuko

Katara sat the letter down and sighed. This was defiantly going to be something she would have to get used to. That's when she realized, why did most of the guys who liked her have to be the bad guy at some point in their life?

"Zuko doesn't seem that bad and he isn't that sore on the eyes either." She giggled a little bit at her statement before folding the letter and setting it down on the table by the palate.

Katara then pulled back the blanket and slipped underneath them to get comfortable. She fell asleep to the smell of cinnamon.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was a little short, but it got out what I wanted to. :3 So, for the points of this story, Zuko will stay a little OOC. Thanks to all that reviewed on the last chapter. :3 Not sure when i'll get the next chapter out, so enjoy for now. :3

Animeprincess1


	4. Azula

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. :3

* * *

Zuko awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on the front door. He lifted his head and saw Iroh answering it.

"Can I help you?" Iroh asked as he saw the Di Lee standing at the door.

"We are searching for a traitor against the Earth Kingdom." He handed Iroh a flyer. "She is from the Water tribe and is considered dangerous. Any information you may have on her whereabouts is requested and will be rewarded."

Iroh nodded and shut the door when the Di Lee turned and walked off. He walked to the center of the house and the paper burned into nothing in his hand.

"It seems we shall have to create an alias for the young lady as well." Iroh looked towards Zuko. "I shall go out and find something else for her to wear, she is sure to be recognized if she goes out in her current clothing."

"Alright Uncle, I'll get some breakfast ready for us all." Zuko stated as he stood up and folded the palate and put it in the corner.

000

Katara woke to various smells coming from the other side of the door. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking around the room. Everything from yesterday came flooding back to her as she began to wake up more.

'I never would have guessed a few weeks ago that I would be sleeping in Zuko's bed or turning to him for help…' Katara thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair to get some of the tangles out.

Katara was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. She stood up and made sure that her clothes were straight before opening it.

"Oh, good morning Zuko." Katara smiled.

"Good morning. There is some breakfast ready if you are hungry."

"Oh, thank you." She nodded and walked past him when he moved a side.

Katara sat at the table which held the morning's breakfast. She waited for Zuko to sit down as well before she bowed her head and picked up the set of chopsticks set out before her. The two ate in silence before Katara spoke up.

"Where is your Uncle?" She asked looking around.

"He went to the market to get some new clothing for you. The Di Lee is looking for you and are going around handing out flyers. We have to come up with a public name for you and a new appearance." He explained to her.

"Oh, that is understandable." She nodded. "What do you go by?"

"Lee. Uncle goes by Mushi."

"I will remember that." She nodded and thought for a moment. "How about Kana?"

"Sounds good." He nodded and took another bite of his food.

Iroh came back with a couple of parcels not too long after the two of them had started to eat. He set the parcels down and sat with the two to enjoy breakfast as well.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Iroh asked as he took a bit of food.

"Yes I did, thank you very much." She smiled at him as she sat her chopsticks down to take a sip of tea.

"I'm glad. Has Zuko explained everything to you?"

"Yes Uncle and she has already come up with a name for herself."

"Oh, and what may that be?"

"Kana."

"A beautiful name." He nodded and took another bite of food.

"Thank you; it's my Gran Gran's name." She looked down at the table with a smile on her face at the remembrance of her grandmother.

The rest of the breakfast was finished in silence. Once the dishes had been cleared and cleaned, Iroh picked up the parcels and set them in front of Katara.

"These are for you my dear. I hope they will fit correctly." Iroh smiled.

"Thank you very much for your kindness." She smiled and opened them. They were beautiful robes with the Earth Kingdom colors. Katara smiled at them both again. "Is there anywhere I could wash up?"

"Yes, right through here." Iroh nodded and stood up and showed her the way.

Once Iroh had made sure that she had everything she needed, he left her to get cleaned up. The washroom wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had a basin with a water pump above it, a small mirror, and a bench to set your clothing on or sit on.

Katara bent the water out of the pump into the basin before removing her burned clothing. She then put her head in the basin to get her hair wet and washed it thoroughly. When she was satisfied, she bent the water out of her hair and picked up the comb that Iroh had gotten for her.

Katara combed out the bed time knots out of her hair before staring in the mirror figuring out what exactly she was going to do her hair. Then an idea came to her. She pulled her hair back into a loose half ponytail and left the rest of it down. Katara then pulled out one of the dresses that Iroh had gotten her. She ran her hand down the silky texture in aw before getting dressed.

Katara walked out of the washroom after getting dressed and approached the table where Zuko and Iroh were having some more tea. Zuko looked up when he saw her approach out of the corner of his eye. His breath hitched in his throat when he looked at her.

"Do I look alright?" She asked a little shyly.

"You look beautiful, right Zuko?" Iroh grinned at him.

"Y-es." He answered once he learned to breathe again.

"Thank you." She looked at the ground with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Well shall we be going? We have a tea shop to run." Iroh stood up and returned the kettle to the cooking area. "I'm sure we can find a suitable job for you." He smiled at Katara.

She nodded and the three headed out the door. Upon arrival they set to work to get the shop open. To help speed up time of filling kettles, Katara bended the water from the pump and filled each kettle with the proper amount of water. Iroh added the proper tea leaves to each kettle before placing them on the stove top.

Zuko set about taking chair's down off tables and doing a pre-sweeping of the shop. The shop was prepped to be opened in no time and they didn't have to wait long for customers to arrive. It was a busy day for the three of them, but the day went fast.

After closing the doors up and some cleaning had been done, Zuko and Katara sat down at a table with Iroh as he counted up the day's profit. He took a moment to pour the two of them some tea before counting again.

"So how did we do Uncle?" Zuko asked as he set his cup down.

"Pretty good." He smiled and put the money into a sack.

Just then a knock was heard on the front doors. Katara stood up and opened the doors a crack so that she could see out of it.

"Can I help you?"

"Her Majesty requests to be served tea at this moment in your shop." A guard announced.

Katara looked back towards Iroh and he nodded as Zuko quickly picked up the tea kettle and cups and headed to the back. Iroh stuck the money bag in his robes and approached the door with a smile. He opened it fully to greet them.

"Welcome to our tea-"

Iroh was cut off as he was suddenly thrown across the room by a flash for blue. As he was thrown, Katara had backed up a step as Iroh was thrown across the room and her eyes went wide.

"Mushi!" She yelled and ran over to him.

With all the commotion Zuko came running out of the back and when he saw Iroh on the ground his eyes shot to the door and narrowed when he saw Azula standing there with the Di Lee.

"What are you doing here Azula?!" Zuko yelled as he moved and stood in front of Katara and Iroh.

"Oh what Zuzu, can't I drop by to say hello to my favorite brother and Uncle?" She grinned.

"Yeah right! You attack Uncle and you expect me to believe that?" He took a fighting stance.

During this time, Katara took the opportunity to bend some water from the pump on the other side of the counter and formed a glove on her hand. She held her hand over where Iroh had been hit and healed the wound. Once done, she stood up with her hands in fists.

"You…" Katara's voice held a deep tone of anger in it.

"What's the matter with you? Surprised to find your employers and boyfriend are of the Fire Nation?" Azula chuckled and folded her arms over her chest.

"You egotistical witch!" She spun around yelling at her. "Of course I knew who they were! And he is not my boyfriend!"

Azula matched the glare that Katara was giving her before a grin caught her face. "Well well, looks like I get to catch 3 birds with one stone. Who would have guess that I would find you with Zuzu and Uncle."

"You aren't catching anyone Azula!" She took a fighting stance.

Azula chuckled and snapped her fingers. The next thing Zuko and Katara knew, their hands and feet were bound by the Di Lee's stone hands. They toppled over on the ground in front of Azula.

* * *

Okay, another chapter out. Obviously, a letter did not happen in this chapter, it's gonna be that way with a few of them. I've already got the last chapter planned out (thank you sleepless nights and listening to music. XD) so all that is left now is to get the chapters out to reach up to that. And can someone answer a question for me, is it just me or is the alert system not working? I haven't been getting any alerts for reviews or story updates for a while now. Anyways, tell me what you think. :3

Animeprincess1


End file.
